Choose Your Fate
by Princessdarkness12
Summary: How Batwoman reacts to the world reveal of Superwoman and Wonder Warrior's relationship and how she truly feels about it. (New 52 genderbend)


**Disclaimer: I do not know the Justice League, as it belongs to DC Comics.**

 **Constructive criticism is welcome, pointers and tips are helpful. There might be some grammatical errors and flaws.  
**

 **This is my third genderbend fic, as I am still getting the hang of it. I hope I have written the characters in character.**

* * *

 **Choose Your Fate**

The general public was afraid, when it was first announced Superwoman and Wonder Warrior were a couple.

Many people were fearful of the power couple turning evil and taking over the world.

Other people were happy for the two and wished their relationship to be successful.

However, deep down in the dark Batcave with the main computer on.

Breanna Wayne switched off the news and threw away the newspapers that were about this particular story.

She was supposed to be Batwoman, the Dark Dame, the one woman criminals would fear other than their mothers.

But, inside Breanna was just an orphan woman, who lost her parents at a young age and never recovered from such trauma.

Her eyes were watering, not wanting to cry so she held it back.

Instead, choosing the life of a crime-fighter and taking out all her anger at the scum of Gotham City.

 _ **"This relationship is going to be disaster, how will it affect the Justice League."**_ Breanna thought smartly in her mind.

The Dark Dame had just finished her nightly patrols around the city, and strangely nothing happened, as it was unusual.

Maybe, the criminals fear the death and destruction a Superwoman and Wonder Warrior relationship would have on the world, rather than a woman in a bat costume beating their asses.

* * *

The double doors open, for it to be Breanna's faithful servant Winfred, who raised her and essentially became her mother.

"Mistress...I see you have returned from your nightly patrol," said Winfred kindly. "Did you hear the news."

"Of course, I did, alongside the rest of the world." replied Breanna in a low growl.

"The government officials would be quaking in their boots, not knowing how to deal with it."

"Let the big wings run around like headless chickens for all I care."

"Mistress Breanna, are you alright."

Breanna wasn't the type of person, who revealed such emotions in front of people, especially annoying people like Hayley Jordan, the Green Lantern.

Winfred was one of those people, Breanna could share intimate secrets with, but maybe this was one of those times.

"Clara and Daniel's relationship will have a disastrous effect, if they decide to break up." Breanna said bluntly, trying not to admit how she really feels about them being an item.

"None of those excuses, Mistress. Tell me how you truly feel about this relationship." Winfred replied.

"Superwoman betrayed me."

"How."

"She knew I liked Daniel first...even thought I was stalling too much. Afraid of telling him how I truly feel."

"Why didn't you?"

"Our relationship wouldn't work, I am just a regular human and he is a Prince from a foreign land."

"The public wouldn't be having such a fit of hysteria, if the Warrior Prince was in a relationship with a regular woman."

"The two of them, and all those emotions could be too much for the League to handle."

* * *

Breanna blamed herself.

She waited too long to tell Daniel how she felt about him.

Now, as a consequence Breanna has to deal with the two of them being together and reminding her of the mistake of waiting too long.

Breanna had many disastrous relationships, as most of the men she was with either were scarred by kidnappings, dead or had turned into villains.

It was the sacrifice, Breanna was prepared to make in order to keep the city of Gotham safe, as Batwoman.

Breanna thought Daniel was going to be the one to break the cycle of bad luck, but it was too good to be true.

The Dark Dame felt Winfred's hand on her shoulder.

"I...waited too long," Breanna sniffled through held back tears. "I'm better off alone, this game of love and emotions is too distracting."

"It might be for the best, for now. Maybe, down the line who knows." Winfred replied with optimism.

Winfred gave good advice, and most of the time it worked.

Breanna wasn't sure if this was one of those times.

Her feelings had been hurt, by the two people who claim to be her friends and allies against injustice and terror on the world.

 _ **"If Clara and Daniel are in this relationship with each other, as their friend I should be a little more supportive, instead of being bitter and cynical."**_ Breanna thought reasonably.

Breanna knew she had a duty to saving the world, even if from two people she calls friends.


End file.
